1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of papaya (Carica papaya L.) plant, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Laie Goldxe2x80x99. More particularly, the invention relates to the asexual propagation of Carica papaya L. cv. xe2x80x98Laie Goldxe2x80x99. The new variety is a fresh market papaya for use in local markets as well as for long distance shipping.
2. Description of the Art
xe2x80x98Laie Goldxe2x80x99 is an F1 (first generation) hybrid produced by crossing Hawaii""s major large-fruited variety, xe2x80x98Kamiyaxe2x80x99 (pollen parent, unpatented) with an unnamed plant from the F2 progeny (seed parent) of the hybrid papaya variety xe2x80x98UH Rainbowxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/300,960) which has resistance to papaya ringspot virus (PRSV), an aphid-transmitted virus which is a major disease pathogen affecting papaya production worldwide. xe2x80x98UH Rainbowxe2x80x99 is an F1 hybrid produced by crossing Hawaii""s standard export variety xe2x80x98Kapohoxe2x80x99 (unpatented) with a genetically engineered, PRSV-resistant papaya, xe2x80x98UH SunUpxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/301,389), a red-fleshed papaya derived from the cultivar xe2x80x98Sunsetxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The pollen parent xe2x80x98Kamiyaxe2x80x99 grown in Waikane, Hi., is a selection of the University of Hawaii variety xe2x80x98Waimanaloxe2x80x99 (unpatented).
The first generation (F1) seedlings from an unnamed plant of xe2x80x98UH Rainbowxe2x80x99 F2xc3x97xe2x80x98Kamiyaxe2x80x99 crosses were grown in Laie, Kahaluu, and Waikane, Hi. Trees were measured monthly for trunk diameter, tree height, and height and date of first flowers. At fruiting, 9 months after transplanting to the fields, fruits were harvested monthly for one year to record sugar, firmness, weight, shape, flavor, and color.
The new hybrid variety of papaya plant has been asexually reproduced by both micropropagation and rooted cuttings at the U.S. Department of Agriculture-Agricultural Research Service/Hawaii Agriculture Research Center research laboratory and greenhouse in Aiea and Maunawili, Hi., respectively. Trees reproduced by both of these methods have shown that the characteristics run true to the original seedling trees. Fruit and tree characteristics are therefore transmitted through succeeding propagations.
The new variety cv. xe2x80x98Laie Goldxe2x80x99 may be distinguished from other commercial papaya cultivars known to me by a combination of characteristics, including larger fruit size, increased tree vigor, absence of occasional bitterness and unpleasant, strong odor during the cooler season, a lower incidence of carpellody and sterility, PRSV-resistance, good fungus and nematode tolerance (good rooting capacity), early and low fruit bearing, and attractive globular pyriform fruit with delicate coconut- or mango-like taste and moderately firm flesh, giving good eating, handling, and shipping qualities.